


Defined by Our Past Lives

by plum_kouki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Magical Boys, Multi, Possible Crossover Soon??, but they can transform into their former selves, everyone's in different bodies, evil government, just a kind of ridiculous idea i had that i wanted to write, possibly inspired by jump force but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_kouki/pseuds/plum_kouki
Summary: The Dragon Ball manga was already over. Everything that happened there happened, but now the Dragon Ball cast are reborn into the bodies of regular people and left to live their lives in peace...until the Shonen Jump Awakening phenomenon begins to happen. All over the world, teenagers start claiming they're anime characters reincarnated and show off their impossible power as proof.  Governments begin collecting and searching for these Awakened people for their own means, and Estevan Vega, reincarnation of the Elite Saiyan Prince Vegeta, narrowly escapes that fate. Pulled by a sudden feeling, he goes to look for Goku's reincarnation as well as the others...and finds him in the body of Sora Sonozaki. From now on, it's fighting against with strange inky monsters, awakening the rest of their friends and family and keep their abilities hidden from the government!





	1. Jump Spirit Awaken! The Iconic Warriors Reunite Once More!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I should've been working on WTD Ch 4, but this idea was too good (and too ridiculous to pass up). I haven't seen someone else do this kind of concept for this fandom before so I'll do it. 
> 
> The basic idea is that all the Dragon Ball characters are reincarnated into new bodies, but a sudden phenomenon now causes them to remember their past memories and unlocks their own abilities in their new bodies, as well as the ability to transform into their former selves, starting with Vegeta. The reincarnations' names may throw you off a bit, but I'll put a list on the notes to remind who's who when they're revealed! It may possibly evolve into a crossover later on, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. 
> 
> Also, note that the Sonozaki's have a sort of weird name theme going on. Sora means sky, while his twins Naoki (docile tree) and Riku (land) share a nature theme. They have an older brother named Kaito (sea) and a little sister named Tenko (heaven child) that lends to the weird name theme as well. 
> 
> Enjoy the story! Critiques are appreciated!

“Tch. Figures I have to deal with this crap by myself.”

An auburn haired boy with dark eyes looked over the horizon of Dragon Falls. He didn’t look that unusual, other than the strangely spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity, the overly muscular body and the great amount of power he had. If one could sense his soul, they would notice a strange blue pulse beating inside him. 

It was two years since he gained awareness of himself. Two years since he realized he was reborn into a (weak) human body, with memories of both his life back at home and his human life here. Estevan Vega. A delinquent with a nasty temper rivaling his own, who couldn’t control his anger nor any other strong emotion. Not really a good person in any form. His spirit was strong enough to fight against him for the control of his own body, but humans weren’t able to stand up to his might. Much less win their struggle. 

He forcibly took over his body and mind. Estevan was snuffed out, and all that remained was him. Vegeta. 

An Override.

He supposed he should’ve felt bad that he technically killed a human after decades of defending Planet Earth, but he couldn’t bring himself to at the moment. This body was much better off with his influence, and he had better things to do. Such as find the rest of those idiots. 

Initially, he was rather shocked and angry that he was cursed into an existence as a teenage human boy, before he realized that some of his abilities were coming back to him. His strength remained intact, he had a much higher awareness of ki, and so on so forth. It also seemed that more he pushed this body to do his bidding for him, the more of his abilities were brought back. Especially when the metal cuff materialized on his left wrist, with a pulsing blue gem at the middle of it. That seemingly useless piece of jewelry was brought him back to his original body, but only if his stamina allowed him to. 

It was a shock, but maybe Estevan could do more than Vegeta realized. And so he pushed this body to its limits as much as he could. 

Another feeling he got when he awoke was the sudden need to find the others. Despite being a distant man during his past life, he felt the need to find the others. He could sense them, albeit they were all in different bodies, but he could feel his friends and family slowly becoming aware. And it wasn’t just him that this was happening to. Multiple others as well. 

He came across a man a year ago in town, who was looking for a person named ‘Naruto’. He was around the same age as well, with dark hair, deathly pale skin and red eyes. Vegeta narrowly avoided fighting the bastard after their little chat, but it seemed that people were awakening into their true selves all over the world. A strange phenomenon that the public deemed the ‘Shonen Jump Awakenings’. They thought them crazy for believing that they were ‘anime characters’ reincarnated, until some of the awakened ones showed off powers not possible in real life. Governments around the world were making sure to find and capture these individuals for themselves, leading to teenagers and children ripped from their homes, and a slew of people ( _Awakeneds_ , as they dubbed themselves) searching for people they knew for some sort of familiarity and protection. 

It’s what led to Vegeta immediately ditching home, away from the shitty orphanage that housed him for a multitude of fifteen years. The Mexican government were one of the ones closely watching out for any Shonen Jump Awakenings, and seeing that he, Vegeta, was a rather well-known character in his home country….

Well, he had to leave. Leave and hopefully run across Kakarot or any of his human friends and family on the way. And so, he tracked down what could be Kakarot’s energy out of Mexico. 

He hated being this helpless, but his control over his abilities weren’t fully developed yet. He needed help if he was going to survive this crapsack world. 

Crossing the border was an easy affair. He had the strength, speed and durability to keep the people he paid to cross him and the patrol off of his ass. It was only navigating the US and the constant monster trailing him that made it difficult. And having no legal papers. 

Luckily, he came across someone willing to help him on that front. 

A man by the name of Jason Rogers helped him fabricate papers to cement his identity in the country. It took intimidation and showing off his transformation to get the sniveling guy to do what he asked for, as well as keep his mouth shut about his existence. He didn’t need the fucking government after his ass. 

And of course, intimidate him into giving quite a stack of money. Too bad the poor man died via a ki-blast to the heart. Vegeta couldn’t be too sure that he would really keep his mouth shut about his identity. 

But while he knew that his past life was well-known in Mexico, Vegeta came into another shock when he found how the people knew him. His life was all a comic and a cartoon show made by some guy in Japan. Caused a bit of an identity crisis for a few days, but Vegeta had to get over that fact quick. He couldn’t be wasting any time in mulling over stupid things such as comics and cartoons. But for shits and giggles (and maybe because it would prove useful), he bought a few volumes of the manga himself. 

Now here he was, after weeks of tracking down Kakarot’s slowly awakening spirit. At the top of a hill looking down at a town called Dragon Falls. Vegeta could see a few people walking to and fro from places, and he scowled. He felt some slowly awakening spirits of Kakarot’s friends and family, and it was only time until they could all reunite and figure out what to do with the big threat. 

Vegeta smirked. Finally, something was going right for him once. 

…

“Jesus, Sora! Quit breaking the doors! This is the fifth time this week!”

“Heh, sorry!”

The dark haired, honey eyed boy smiled sheepishly, and rubbed a hand behind his head. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength, ma!”

His mother, Natsuki, sighed in exasperation, and turned back towards the kitchen. “Just go, Sora.”

“Right!” he exclaimed, and rushed out of the door. “Bye, ma!” 

Natsuki shook her head in exasperation, and looked at the broken door with annoyance. “Once again, I have to call someone in to fix it…”

Dragon Falls was a rather small town. Small enough that its inhabitants usually opted to walk around to get to places. There weren’t many places that teenagers like Sora could hang around at, being that it was such a small and boring town, so he usually just opted to buy a burger and hang around the Space Burger. Which where he was heading to with his younger twin brothers.

He caught up with them, who looked at him with both curiosity and annoyance respectively. “You broke the door again, didn’t you?” remarked Naoki, the oldest of the two, “We’ve heard it from a block away.” 

“I kind of slammed it a bit too hard…” Sora remarked sheepishly, walking alongside them. 

“Slammed a ‘bit’ too hard?” asked Riku, the youngest, “You slammed it _a lot_ too hard!”

“Again, I’m sorry…”

The family resemblance between them was strong, being all boys with pale skin, dark hair and honey eyes. The only difference that bystanders could tell, where their hair in different messy hairstyles (Sora had it shaggy and reaching almost to the base of his neck, but Naoki and Riku had cut theirs to the nape of their necks) and Naoki wearing glasses. 

The twins rolled their eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, their older brother’s cluelessness and stupidity was endearing during times like these, but not this time. For the past two weeks, Sora gained a sort of super strength only seen in superhero movies and in anime. It was cool to see Sora lift up cars with little to no problem, but not so much when he kept breaking things with just a little pressure. 

It was quickly becoming a burden. And becoming rather worrying. The cases of the Shonen Jump Awakenings were broadcasted often on TV, and often people were encouraged to turn in someone Awakened to the government for hefty sums of money. Their mother and father grimaced at the news of a teenager turned in unwillingly by friends and family, and looked at Sora in sadness as the news persisted. 

If things got bad, someone would notice and would turn Sora in. Or worse, be forced to turn Sora in. 

“Wonder what kind of anime hero our brother would be?” Riku muttered to Naoki.

The older twin shrugged. “Who knows. There’s a lot of characters with super strength.”

“I hope he’s something cool!” Riku exclaimed, “Or that we get powers as well!”

“Don’t wish for us to have a fate like those kids on TV,” Naoki muttered, “We’re having problems hiding Sora’s powers from the others.”

Sora, having walked ahead of the pair, turned to the two younger boys in question. “What are you two talking about?”

“N-nothing!”

Sora looked at them curiously, and kept walking ahead. At some point during the walk, he reached towards the Space Burger first. A little playground was outside the fast food restaurant, as well as some tables. He saw his friends outside, but not at the tables. 

“Hey!” his best friend Gan exclaimed, “Sora’s here!”

The three of them were sitting above the small playground’s netting, looking straight at Sora’s arrival. The lanky boy crossed over the brick fence enclosing the outside dining area and the playground, and looked up at his three friends. “Hey, how come you three haven’t gotten in trouble being up there yet?”

A girl with long, messy dark hair guffawed. “Sora, you know that the staff here are so used to our stupidity that they just let us up here.”

A boy with a yellow and green cap on added, “Also, I may or may not have scared the main guy yelling at us.”

Gan laughed, “Yeah, you should’ve seen it!” he exclaimed, “Dude was so scared shitless that he nearly peed his pants! Thank Tengfei for that!”

Meanwhile, while Sora was talking to his friends outside, Naoki and Riku walked inside the Space Burger for a bite. They placed their usual order (ten burgers each, much to the shock of the new guy working there), and sat at a front table to wait. It wouldn’t be until a moment later when an auburn haired teenager with incredibly defined muscles came walking in. 

Riku briefly looked up from his phone to catch a glimpse of him. Honey eyes widened in shock, and he nudged at Naoki to get his attention. “Look at that guy!” he hissed, “He’s jacked as all hell!”

Naoki turned towards where his brother was pointing at, and his eyes widened in response. “Wow. He’s sure...fit.”

“Understatement of the year!”

Vegeta felt getting a bite after having gone searching for the others. The cashier in front looked like he was going to get a heart attack once he ordered twenty burgers (just a snack, nothing much), and he had to scowl at the weakness of humans. God, they seemed to get shocked over every single little thing, didn’t they?

He also noticed two pairs of eyes looking at him as well. He turned to look at them. Both dark haired boys looked away from him bashfully, and resumed looking down at their phones. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the two, until he sensed a pulse from both boys. 

Green for the stupid one, and a dark blue for the one with glasses.

‘ _The brats as well, huh?_ ’ he thought, before several other pulses were sensed by him. ‘ _Wait…_ ’

Different colors. Another green one, a rather sunny yellow-orange one, a forest green….and an orange one he recognized all too well.

‘ _Kakarot._ ’

He was nearby. Actually…

Vegeta looked outside, and saw the colors pulsing within the four teenagers outside. He smirked, and headed outside, letting the beleaguered cashier stare at him in fear after he rung up his order. Naoki and Riku stared after him as well, before rushing after him. 

He wasn’t going to try a stir a fight with Sora, would he?!

Vegeta slammed the door outside, staring down at the shaggy haired teenager as he walked outside. The other three looked at him in surprise, and Vegeta ignored them. His focus was only in Kakarot’s meat sack. His spirit seemed to be stronger than the rest of them. Not in power level, but like he was slowly rising from the bed when his shit friends were still laying and rolling around in the sheets. 

God, when it came to power level, they were so pathetic. Not even Kakarot’s meat sack would be able to stand up against him at his current level. 

“Whoa…” he heard the short one remark to the girl next to him, “He’s jacked.”

“You’d think he would be in a gang or something?” she hissed, turning to their friend with the cap.

“He looks like it…” he answered. 

“Hey, doesn’t that hairstyle remind me of someone? I can’t put my finger into it, though…” Kakarot began to mutter.

“Oi,” Vegeta called out, “Quit it with the backtalk.”

The group then went silent, and Vegeta continued, “I need to borrow your stupid friend for a moment. I’d suggest the lot of you don’t try messing with me, or else someone’s ending up as a paste on the floor.” 

“Wow, you’re a fucking asshole, aren’t you?!” the girl remarked, her forest green pulse burning brighter. “We barely meet for five minutes, and now you’re threatening us?!”

He smirked, and added, “It isn’t a threat. It’s a promise.” He grabbed Sora’s wrist, and pulled him inside for a talk, much to the ire of both his friends and brothers. Vegeta came across the angry looking twins, before pushing them away with little to no force. “Out of the way.” He dragged the two of them towards the back of the store, where he released the other harshly. 

Sora could only turn to him with a slightly nervous expression. 

“Don’t you think you went a little too far there?” he asked, “You didn’t need to threaten everyone…” The hairs of his neck began rising with his sudden meeting with Vegeta, but his body was overwhelmingly relaxed for some reason. It was like...he met this person before. Like he’d known him for years. 

“Tch. I don’t need to be nice to everyone here,” he answered, “You should already know this, Kakarot.”

The boy raised an eyebrow in question. “Kakarot…?” he questioned.

“Yes, Kakarot,” Vegeta stressed, “But I suppose _Son Goku_ would be more familiar, wouldn’t it?”

Sora’s honey eyes widened. The sound of him calling him ‘Kakarot’ still echoed inside his mind. It didn’t click inside his mind until he referred to him as Goku. Wait, what? Why would he refer to him as an anime character? He didn’t look like Goku in the slightest, so why he did he refer to him as ‘Kakarot’ or ‘Goku’...? It was a long time ago since he watched DBZ with his little brothers, but the new kid referring to him like that was so weird...

Oh, now that he mentioned it….the boy in front of him did resemble Vegeta quite a bit, didn’t he? Apart from the dark auburn hair, he looked just like a Vegeta in real life. Could he have been such a big fan that he deliberately styled himself after him? It wouldn’t be that out of the norm to think so…

“Wait, Goku?” Sora asked, “My name’s Sora Sonozaki! I’m no Goku!”

“That’s your meat sack’s name,” Vegeta stressed, “You’re the present reincarnation of Kakarot, also known as Son Goku on Earth.”

“Goku’s an anime character!” Sora yelled, feeling a strange pulse inside him, “We’re in real life! There’s no way that what you’re saying is possible, and no way I’m Goku in real life!” He felt queasy for a moment, before pointing out, “And don’t think I’ve noticed you trying to look like Vegeta. That hair, that attitude...you really look up to him, huh?”

He smirked. “Look up to him?” He lifted a hand, and began creating a ki ball. “I am him.”

Sora blinked at the sudden appearance of the ki ball, before looking towards it and Estevan in shock. “H-how do you-?”

“You’ve heard of the Shonen Jump Awakenings, don’t you?” he answered, “Well, not everybody is stupid enough to get into the hands of the government. It took me a lot to find you and your lot of friends, and I’m going to get all of you to wake up, willingly or not.”

Sora paled. So that sudden burst of strength that surfaced the last two weeks...was that his Awakening? Was he going to lose his mind and think himself as an anime character? Or display powers that end up hurting people?

“You say that I’m Goku, right?” he asked with hesitance, “How do you know?”

The shorter rolled his eyes. “I can feel you. I don’t know how to explain it right, but essentially I can feel the spirit of each and every one of you inside you. You aren’t the only one who is just like me.”

Sora looked confused. 

“You’d be surprised how many of your friends are just like you,” he explained. “You aren’t the only one.”

Suddenly, the two teenage boys heard a sudden growling. Sora and Vegeta turned towards the origin of the sound, and Sora was both surprised and scared at the appearance of it. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at it, and dissipated the ki ball in favor of bracing himself for a fight. 

“Those little shits again…” he hissed, “They’re always trailing behind me…”

It was some sort of inky creature heading towards him. Beady red eyes narrowed at the two teenage boys, and huffed out a puff of black smoke from its nostrils. It made Sora incredibly unsettled by its appearance, and he fought the urge to hide behind Estevan.

“W-what do you mean ‘always trailing behind you’?!” Sora exclaimed, “You seen these before?!”

“They’re always behind the ass of someone Awakened,” Estevan explained, “They’re usually little like this, but I once had to fight a big one with two other Awakened people like me. If I remember correctly, it was two other boys claiming they’re a ‘Pegasus Seiya’ and a ‘Ichigo Kurosaki’...” 

Vegeta crossed his arms into an X in front of him. The blue gem at the middle of it began to glow, and Sora noticed the silver cuff at his left hand’s wrist. 

“What is that…?”

Vegeta looked at him. “The one thing that will save your ass from one of these things. You have one of those, too, see?” Sora immediately felt a sudden weight on his right hand, and noticed the sudden thick silver cuff appearing on his wrist. Instead of his gem being blue like Vegeta’s, it was a bright orange, pulsing with a sudden fervor. 

“I’m gonna mention something…” Sora said distracted by the cuff’s appearance, “But that monster isn’t little! That looks like the size of a German Shepherd!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Quit your whining, Kakarot. There’s bigger ones like this.” He looked towards the taller boy, and instructed, “Cross your arms like I do.”

“Huh?!”

“Cross your arms into an X, numbskull! I don’t need to be repeating this again!”

Sora gulped, and crossed his arms. He turned his head towards Vegeta for more instruction.

“This is going to be embarrassing,” he remarked, “But make an X-motion with your arms while calling out ‘Jump Spirit, Awaken’.”

“Oh, like we’re some sort of magical boys?”

“Whatever! Just do it!” Vegeta yelled, “I’ll even do it with you!” The monster was approaching them steadily, and Sora nodded rapidly before closing his eyes. With slight red tinting on their cheeks, both boys crossed their arms in front of them in an X-motion. “ _ **JUMP SPIRIT, AWAKEN!**_ ”

In a flash, both boys transformed. In place of Vegeta’s previous form and Sora, stood a pair of iconic warriors. Vegeta, now back again in his familiar body, briefly shook his head out of disorientation, while Goku looked at himself in confusion. He examined his blue wristbands, his orange gi, and briefly looked at himself at a nearby puddle.

Dark eyes widened at the sight of himself. The person looking at him wasn’t him anymore. It was Goku’s familiar visage, with black spiky hair at all directions, darker brown eyes, and defined muscles not unlike a bodybuilder. Yet, somehow, despite the drastic change in appearance, this body felt very familiar. 

“Quit ogling yourself,” Vegeta instructed, “We’ve got something to kill.”

Goku looked up from the puddle, and stared straight at the snarling monster. Where fear was before, a sudden giddiness and excitement erupted, and Goku couldn’t help but to grin at the impending challenge ahead of him. 

“All right, let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora Sonozaki = Goku  
> Estevan Vega = Vegeta


	2. The First Taste of Battle! Fighting Against the Monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it turns out that now Goku and Sora share a mindspace, and Goku isn't willing to extinguish Sora like what Vegeta did with Estevan. On the other hand, there is more pressing matters in the form of a battle with a creature, and they should probably begin to be more discrete about their powers and battles. (Also when Vegeta returns to his human form, he's now referred to as Estevan from now on!)

As soon as the two boys transformed, the creature lunged at them. 

Goku had to snap out of it in order to avoid it, and jumped out of the way. He landed in a spot far off from both Vegeta and the monster, and looked towards him in guidance. Sora was still in full control of his body, but now someone else was sharing his headspace. A gasp could be heard at the back of his head, and exclaimed, _**“Where am I?”**_

 _‘You’re in Dragon Falls,’_ Sora responded inside his head, _‘My name is Sora, your current reincarnation. You must be Goku, right?’_

 _ **“Yep, that’s me!”**_ he responded, now aware of his presence, _**“You say you’re my reincarnation? How? I’m still here, my body’s still here, although kind of feels weird…”**_

 _‘It’s because this body is my actual body. Somehow I can transform into you,’_ he admitted, _‘Although I wasn’t aware that I was your reincarnation until Vegeta claimed I was…’_

 _ **“Ooh, Vegeta’s here?!”**_ Goku exclaimed, _ **“Where?”**_

Suddenly Sora could feel being pushed to the back of his mind, and watched as his body shook his head and turned towards Vegeta with cheerfulness. “Hey, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, Vegeta! How you’ve been?”

“Glad to see you’re back, Kakarot,” Vegeta responded with a slight smirk, “The human boy’s gone, right?”

Goku raised his hand towards the back of his head. “Actually, he’s still in there! Apparently we’re in some place called Dragon Falls???” He was then made suddenly aware of the monster between, and tilted his head in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Our enemy,” Vegeta bit, “I would love to explain to you what’s been going on the past two years, but we have business to attend to with this fucker.” He shifted into a fighting stance.

Goku began bouncing side to side on the balls of his feet, primed to fight. “Oh, good! I’ve haven’t gotten into a good fight since forever!” As soon as he finished those words, the creature turned and lunged at him, and the saiyan had to dodge it. However, as he attempted to throw it aside, he found a disturbing fact. He couldn't use his strength and ki abilities like before. It was like he couldn't use them anymore!

“Focus, idiot,” Vegeta spat, “One small misstep and then I have to bail you out of your idiocy.” Goku nodded, and looked towards the inky creature. It was puffing up very much like a cat, and snarling all the while. Sora looked on as Goku primed to go against it, and aimed for a punch before he was suddenly thrust back into his own consciousness. 

The punch connected, throwing the cat-like creature far from their alleyway. He blinked. “Huh? What happened?”

 _ **“I’ll let you take the reins,”**_ Goku said from within, _**“Seems like I can’t use my power when I’m in control. I’ll guide you from here!”**_

_‘WHAT?!’_

Sora dodged again as the creature lunged towards him again, and went right towards Vegeta. The shorter man glared at Sora and remarked, “You’re back. I thought Kakarot was powerful enough to override you!” He dodged the creature and shot a few ki blasts at it. The creature screeched in pain once all blasts connected, and was left writhing in pain for a few minutes. 

“Override me?!”

Vegeta snarled. “What, you think it’s just a sudden realization that you’re who you are? The person who used to inhabit this body no longer exists! I had to fight him inside our brain to drive him out! Even with this meager power, I was able to override him and make this body mine!”

The creature quit screeching and writing in pain, and puffed up in agitation, with neither man paying no mind. They also didn’t notice a pair of teenagers opening the back door of the fast food restaurant and looking into the scene. Riku's eyes widened once his eyes met with both Vegeta and Goku's figures, while his older twin brother raised an eyebrow. "Cosplayers...?" he muttered, "What are they doing here? Where's Sora and that other guy he was with?"

"They look super realistic, though..." Riku added, "It's like I'm seeing Goku and Vegeta in real life! I've gotta ask where they bought or made their shit with once they're done here."

“But that’s cruel!” Sora exclaimed, responding to Vegeta, “That’s killing me!”

 _ **“Yeah, I do have to admit…”**_ Goku said from the back of his head, _**“That’s pretty cruel. I have killed many bad people, but I don’t think I can kill somebody who didn’t ask to be in this situation…”**_

“That’s granting you mercy,” Vegeta retorted, “Because at least you wouldn’t able to be part of this crap.” He looked towards the creeping creature, and sighed. “Whatever. I knew Kakarot was too soft-hearted to erase you, anyway. Might as well deal with your crap.” He walked towards it before turning to Sora. “Watch and learn.”

He rushed towards the being. The creature snapped at him, before he parried its attack and launched a ki blast towards it. It screeched in pain, before it lunged towards him in anger. He flew above it and launched another series of ki blasts that sent the creature wailing and screeching in pain. In real time, nobody would’ve seen Vegeta go at it at the speeds unseen by the naked eye, but Sora was keeping track of it. Riku's and Naoki's eyes widened at the sight of it, with Riku gaining stars in his eyes at the battle.

"Holy shit, he's one of those Awakened people!" he exclaimed, "He's legit Vegeta!" Naoki frowned. Of course they had to be witnesses to what could possibly get them both killed and the two involved arrested. He hoped that neither of them was Sora, however...but seeing what Sora was going through with his sudden increased strength, he might as well be one of them.

_**“It sounds like its in so much pain…” Goku remarked,** _ _**“Looks like and sounds like a wildcat.”** _

Sora winced. “Yikes.”

“Don’t be giving me that look!” Vegeta yelled, noticing Sora's expression “It’s just a monster. No need to feel bad for it!”

“But it sounds so…”

“Pathetic?”

Sora scowled. “Not the word that I was looking for.”

“Well, with these things it’s kill or get killed,” he explained, “You don’t wanna know what happens when someone gets killed by it.”

His eyes widened. “An Awakened got killed by it?!”

“A human bystander,” he answered, “The man got ahead of himself. He thought he could take it on with a gun.” The creature stopped screeching, before it focused its sights on Sora. “Oi, it’s heading for you. Watch out, human.”

“Okay! Brace yourself!” Goku led, “It’s coming right at you!”

“I know!”

Sora braced himself, as the inky creature went towards him. He successfully blocked its attacks (much to his surprise), and went in for a punch. The creature roared as his fist went through its body, and lunged towards Sora in outright anger. Out of pure instinct, he jammed his two fingers into the creature’s eyes, causing it to screech in pain. 

_**“Yeah! You’ve got the hang of it! I haven't used that move in a long time, though...”** _

“Well, well, well! Seems like you finally know what you’re doing, human!” Vegeta yelled out. Sora narrowed his eyes at him while he kept fighting the creature, parrying it and attacking it with flying fists and punches. Without realizing it, he began floating above the ground as the creature began morphing out of its cat form into a rising blob. 

“Aren’t you going to help me here?!” he yelled at Vegeta. 

“Nope,” Vegeta popped out the p, “You’re a big boy. You can handle this yourself. It’s a low-tier enemy, anyways.”

 ** _“Heh, Vegeta won’t come in unless you’re like really hurt. I believe in you, Sora! You can do this!”_** Goku encouraged him.

 _‘Thanks, Goku.’_ He pursed his lips slightly. _‘Can’t believe I’m thinking that.’_

He kept punching and kicking the enemy however he could, but it never seemed enough for the creature. Sora was tiring out from the fight, and with Vegeta offering no help nor knowing any of Goku’s techniques fully from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z...he was going to be doomed. It wouldn’t be long until the creature got a good chunk of him inside its mouth. 

_‘Ugh, how do I kill this thing…?’_

_**“Use the Kamehameha!”** _

Sora blinked. _‘Huh?’_

 _ **“Use the Kamehameha!”**_ Goku instructed, _**“This body can’t do much in terms of large ki blasts unfortunately, but it’s got enough power to do a Kamehameha. If you put all your strength in it, I’m pretty sure that you'll win!”**_

The monster snapped at him, and Sora had to avoid it again. He jumped away from him, and cupped his hands together to do the attack. _‘God, I hope this works…’_ he thought. 

“KA...ME…” He felt a sudden blue energy form between his hands.

“...HA...ME…” The blue energy grew larger, and soon Sora had a good sized Kamehameha about to be launched. 

_**“...HA!!!!”**_ He performed the attack with surprising strength, launching a white-blue beam towards the snarling monster, before it was overtaken by the sheer energy. It let out one last screech before it was disintegrated by the energy beam.

_**"Yay! You won! And you didn't need Vegeta to help you!"** _

_'That's because he didn't even want to in the first place.'_ Sora looked at where the monster once stood, before de-transforming back into his normal self and collapsing into the pavement. Vegeta walked up towards the teenage boy, and muttered, “Pathetic. You’ve got no stamina.” 

“Hey…” Sora breathed out, “It was my first time doing this…”

“No excuses,” Vegeta answered, before he de-transformed back into his human form. “Once you’re an Awakened, you have to deal with this crap 24/7.”

Sora groaned. “I feel so tired…”

“SORA! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

His two twin brothers run up to him. Riku sinks down to help his brother up, while Naoki glared over towards Vegeta. Sora groaned once the younger boy helped him up, and leaned onto him with an arm draped around his shoulder. The auburn haired boy merely looked at the trio with disinterest, and put his hands onto his pockets while shifting his weight on his feet. 

“We saw everything,” Naoki admitted, “What the hell went on here?! Why were you Vegeta and why was our brother Goku-”

“It looked super sick though,” Riku interrupted, “Holy shit, that Kamehameha! I never thought it would look so cool seeing that in real life! I almost wish I’d recorded it, but you know, Feds coming after you and everything...”

Vegeta scowled. “It’s a bad thing that you two are potential Awakeneds, because then I wouldn’t have to explain myself to you two idiots.”

“Potential Awakeneds?” Naoki implored, “You mean that Riku and I will be like you and Sora as well?!"

Dark brown eyes narrowed. “Didn’t I just say that?”

Riku added, “So what, we’ll be able to transform into a Dragon Ball character like you two?”

Vegeta nodded. 

He smiled. “Sweet.”

“No, it’s not sweet!” Naoki exclaimed, “We’re going to be hunted down by the government simply because we have anime abilities! Mom's going to cry once she finds out she's gonna be losing _three_ of her kids instead of one!” 

“Not if you’re smart,” he retorted, “Most Awakeneds captured are usually taken because they’ve Awakened in public or because they’re showing off too much. If you keep it hidden, the government will never know you’re an Awakened.”

“Sora can’t keep his super strength under check!”

“Eugh…” Sora moaned out, “I feel like crap. I’m gonna collapse at any minute....” Riku tightened his hold on him and held him steady. Naoki looked towards his older brother in concern, before turning back to Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and added, “The transformation allows him to keep his super strength in check. When he is himself, his abilities are kept in a dormant state. If he transforms, any and all abilities come to the surface. Basically, he’s now a normal boy. Don't believe me if you want to, but I’ve been through this shit before.”

“Uh…” Riku trailed off, still holding his sick brother steady, “What’s your name? We never really got it when you stormed in and all…”

“Vegeta.”

“Your human name,” Naoki stressed, “We can’t keep calling you Vegeta in public unless you wanna get caught. Didn't you say that we had to be smart about being Awakened?”

He groaned in exasperation, and answered, “Estevan Vega. Happy now?”

The younger smiled. “Good. Glad we’re now on even terms.” He held out a hand out for a handshake. “Naoki Sonozaki. The one holding our older brother is Riku, and I think Sora already introduced himself while you two were back here.”

Vegeta, now Estevan, tched. He never made a move to shake Naoki's hand, and simply crossed his arms in front of him. Naoki looked slightly hurt by the gesture, but retreated his hand from him. Meanwhile, Sora suddenly slumped onto the pavement, and Riku quickly went to pick his brother up again. “Man, you’re really fucked up, huh, big bro?”

 _“I’m so tired…”_ he whined, _“I just wanna go to bed…”_

“You're letting your Kakarot out, human.” Estevan commented, and watched as Riku steadied Sora into his arms. The older boy was passed out, already drooling slightly as Riku held him bridal-style. He looked over to Vegeta as both he and his twin brother were preparing to leave. 

“Well, catch you later, Estevan! Right now, we’ve got to take this big lug back home,” he said, waving at the auburn haired boy. Naoki followed him soon after, after giving him the ‘I’m watching you’ fingers. 

When Estevan was left alone in the alleyway, he couldn’t help but sigh. Fuck. This was going to be more complicated than usual. He had gotten more people involved than what was necessary. Well then, at least the two Sonozaki twins took the whole event in stride, although it could have been because of their brother and their need to keep Kakarot's existence from the public. He headed back into Space Burger, before he heard a throat clear audibly. He turned towards the sound, and met face to face with a figure standing by the alleyway.

“I witnessed everything,” they said, with a slight smirk on their face. “Have to say, glad Goku’s back. I’ve been waiting to see whether he would wake up or not.”

“He needed a little push,” Estevan admitted, “His human is too stupid to do so himself.”

“And glad to see you’re in town,” the other responded, “I was wondering when you would come here. I thought that the government had captured you wherever you were, given your habit of showing off.”

“I would say the same to you.”

They chuckled. “Well, I’m not a little kid anymore.”

Estevan rolled his eyes and tched again. “What do you want?” He caught the glint of a light blue gem on a sliver cuff, and narrowed his eyes at the figure in front of him. 

He smiled, and bright blue eyes stared straight at Estevan’s dark brown eyes. 

“Aw, I can’t help too, _Father?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora Sonozaki= Goku  
> Estevan Vega= Vegeta  
> Riku Sonozaki = ??  
> Naoki Sonozaki= ??


	3. Two Souls in One Body! Goku and Vegeta Experience the Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sora passes out and Goku takes over in the mean time. Shenanigans ensue when Goku is forced to deal with aspects of Sora's life with him at the helm of his body. Meanwhile, Estevan spends time with the new Awakened person showing up, and details what plans the two of them should do in the meantime.
> 
> Essentially, filler chapter!

After Sora had passed out, Naoki and Riku took him home and laid him on one of their beds in their bedroom. Their mom Natsuki nearly threw a fit when she caught the three trying to sneak home with his prone body, much to the twins’ charigin. 

“Oh god, Sora! What happened?! You three were only out for an hour!”

Riku chuckled nervously. “We got into a fight…?”

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at her two youngest sons. “The first thing I tell you three is not go fighting any fool that you come across, and here you are! Doing exactly what I told you not to do!” Riku and Naoki recoiled in shame, but tried to explain their situation. 

“Some weird dude came inside the Space Burger came looking for Sora!” Riku exclaimed, “He dragged him outside of the restaurant and we went outside trying to fight him!” Naoki glared towards Riku as he explained, not believing the other could be such a snitch. “So then, we tried to stop the two from fighting, and then this other burly guy comes after the other guy, and it turns he needed Sora for help!”

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

“So then the two fought against the guy and Sora got hurt defending the new guy!” Riku ended. 

“And who’s this new guy?”

“Someone moved in yesterday,” Naoki interjected, making sure that Riku wouldn’t try to snitch or saying something vaguely stupid, “His name is Estevan Vega.”

“Estevan Vega?” Natsuki questioned, “I’ve never heard of such a family moving in.”

“Well, maybe he’s on the other side of town. He’s around our age,” Naoki said with a shrug, and the two boys headed towards their room. “We’re going to be in our room, ma!”

“Okay, then…”

Naoki and Riku swiftly went inside without a single word more, and locked the door beside them as they laid their prone older brother on Naoki’s bed. Riku immediately went to the large shelf by the door and began scanning it.

Inside it were arrays of manga that Riku had managed to buy and collect since he was in fifth grade. Most of it was Shonen Jump titles (which thank god he had them because with this situation, he was going to need them), most notably a large collection of Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, as well as several smaller titles. Most of the series he collected weren’t complete, but luckily he had the entirety of the Dragon Ball manga. Riku plucked the first volume of Dragon Ball off his shelf and began skimming through it. “We’re going to need these,” he remarked, looking towards his brother, “If we’re going to help Sora become more like Goku.”

“You’re serious about this?” Naoki asked, “You’re going to encourage Sora to be fighting one of those things again?”

“Hey, you may never know what may happen!” Riku exclaimed, “And besides, Estevan mentioned we’re gonna be Awakeneds soon enough. I rather get my DB manga and start studying before I become whoever I become.”

Naoki huffed and rolled his eyes. “You never take studying seriously, Riku. Why start now?”

He grinned. “Because this is shit I wanna study!” He gestured around him. “Look at this, Naoki! I’ve been an anime fan for so long, and when I heard of the Shonen Jump Awakenings, I was so excited to hear our anime heroes are coming to life! I could finally meet an actual anime character, or even better...become one!”

Naoki raised an eyebrow. “But you’re not going to become Son Goku or Vegeta.”

“Doesn’t matter!” he exclaimed, “My older brother and Estevan being them is enough. I don’t care if I’m going to become Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin or even Yamcha for that matter! This is an anime fan’s dream come true! Becoming an anime character with powers and stuff!”

Naoki rolled his eyes at his response, but chuckled. Riku was always excited over this stuff. He suddenly heard a groan behind him, and looked towards a slowly rising Sora. He held his hand to his head, and his mouth was pulled back into a grimace as he sat on the bed. “W-where am I…?”  
“Sora, are you alright?” Naoki asked him, “You need any water or something?”

“Sora?”

The person looking back at them wasn’t Sora. Sora’s mind was still tired from the earlier events, so automatically, Goku’s mind took over. Their body still felt sore, however, and Goku was left staring at the two unknown boys staring at him inside an unknown room. “Who are you guys?” he replied, “Where am I?”

Naoki looked at him with worry. “Sora, don’t you remember us? It’s us, Naoki and Riku! Your younger brothers?”

Riku waved over. “Yeah, you got knocked in the head too badly?”

Goku blinked. It took him a while to remember, but he got it. He was reincarnated as a boy named Sora, shared a mindspace with him since he didn’t have the heart to override him, and….then watched the human boy fight for him as he couldn’t use his power by himself. The two boys looking at him looked uncannily like his two sons (if Goten cut his hair short and if Gohan maintained his hairstyle from when he was 11 and wore glasses), but as he pieced together, they were Sora’s younger brothers. 

“I’m not Sora,” Goku replied, “My name’s Son Goku.”

Both boys looked at him in disbelief. Naoki narrowed his eyes, and chided, “Sora, this isn’t funny. Quit playing around.”

“I’m not!” Goku exclaimed, “I’m really Goku!”

Riku looked at him curiously, before turning towards the manga volume he had on hand. “Who was the first human you met apart from Grandpa Gohan?”

“Bulma!”

Naoki looked at Riku with disbelief. “What are you doing?!” he hissed. 

Riku waved him off in dismissal, and asked, “Who did you fight against for first place in the 21st Budokai Tournament and lost against to?”

“Jackie Chun!” Goku didn’t know how the other boy knew details of his personal life, but if it was prove that he really was Son Goku, he would answer them truthfully. 

“And who did you fight against for first place in the 22nd Budokai tournament and lost to again?”

“Tenshinhan!”

Riku pressed on further, “Which Budokai tournament did you actually win in, and against who?”

“The 23rd, and against Piccolo!”

“Who killed Krillin?”

Goku looked pained. “Freeza?”

“No,” Riku answered, “Who killed him the first time?”

He pursed his lips and answered, “....Tambourine…”

“Well, he’s definitely Goku,” Riku remarked, “Not many people have read or even watched Dragon Ball, and he answered very quickly to those questions. Besides, it would make sense that Goku’s inside Sora if our big bro could transform into him.”

Naoki rolled his eyes at Riku’s response, and turned to Goku. “How come you’re inside our brother’s body?”

Goku put a hand behind his head. “Well...I only was awake for like a few hours,” he explained, “But from I heard from Sora and Vegeta...your brother and I weren’t supposed to be sharing the same body. I was supposed to take over.”

“Take over? Like take over his body?”

Goku nodded. “But it’s like killing an innocent,” he replied, “I couldn’t do what Vegeta asked me to do. So we’re just stuck sharing this body, then.” He stretched his arms high above his head, and sat on the edge of the bed. “So, what this ‘Dragon Falls’ place Sora told me about? Vegeta was supposed to explain to me what it was after the battle ended…”  
“It’s the name of our town!” Riku exclaimed, excited at the prospect at interacting with Goku, “The three of us and our family have been here for some time now. It’s pretty isolated and peaceful from other towns, since the nearest city is like what….two or three hours away?”

“Uh, huh…”

“So, you’re not going to believe this, but you’re pretty well known here on Earth,” Riku continued, and tossed the manga towards him. Goku managed to catch, but the sight of the cover shocked him. It was a drawing of him as a kid, flying above Bulma and Oolong inside their car with the Power Pole in hand. He flipped through its pages, and came upon a pair of pages. 

Of when he first met Bulma. 

As he read on, he grew even more shocked. His life...even the parts that he didn’t remember or tell anyone, was all outlined in these pages. Riku went over to his shelf again and took out another volume, this time being the very last one. He tossed it over to Goku, and he looked through the pages again.

It was the end. His story ended just right after he met Uub. He stared at the two volumes in shock, and looked up at the twins. “W-what does this mean...why is my entire life-”

“To tell you the truth,” Naoki began, “You never existed in this world. You are just a creation of some Japanese man’s mind that soon became a cultural phenomenon. You were a hero in your own world, but here...you’re just a cartoon character.”

Riku nodded. “Sorry to break it to you, Goku.”

He looked at them in shock, and remarked, “I need to lay down…”

The door was heard knocking, and Naoki went over to open it. A preteen girl with short, scruffy hair was standing by the doorway. She held a black and tan Shiba in her arms, with an orange bandana tied around its neck. She looked between the twins and Goku, and remarked, “Mom said lunch is ready.”

Riku waved her off. “Sure, sure, just go away now.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why is Sora here? I thought you guys had to leave him in his room…”

“We have things to talk about!” Naoki exclaimed, before attempting to close the door shut on her. She pressed her foot in between the doorway and the door, and looked at her three older brothers. “Are you three hiding something? Can I see it?”

“Tenko, it’s none of your business!” Riku yelled, “Tell Mom that we’ll be there in a sec!”

She narrowed her eyes at the three teenage boys, and huffed in annoyance. She took her foot away from the door, and bounded off with the dog in her arms. The twins sighed in relief, and turned to Goku. He looked at Tenko’s previous spot with interest, and muttered, “She reminds me of Pan…”

“She’s equally as annoying as her as well,” Riku remarked, “If it isn’t her, it’s the dog who makes the racket.”

Naoki sighed. “Goku, may I ask you a huge favor?”

Goku tilted his head slightly to the side in question. 

“Please don’t give away the fact that you aren’t Sora,” he pleaded, “Mom doesn’t know about any of this, so please....act normal? Only for the duration of lunch, and then we’ll figure how to bring Sora back to the surface.”  
He nodded. 

Riku pursed his lips. “I’m not sure lunch is going to go as smoothly,” he admitted, “Goku’s a trouble magnet.”

Naoki huffed, and pressed his fists to his hips. “Well, he needs to hold back that magnet for now. It’s only thirty minutes anyway.”

Oh, how Naoki was so wrong….

When the three boys came bumbling in, Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Sora’s appearance. “Well, look who’s up! Our resident troublemaker. Seems like it didn’t take you much time to get up!”

“Uhh….”

Naoki quickly leant towards Goku. “She’s our mom,” he muttered, “Don’t act like she’s some stranger.”

“Yeah!” Goku remarked, “I’m all better now!”

Natsuki looked at him with suspicion, before turning away from the trio. “Must’ve taken a large hit to the head, then…” She went off to the kitchen, and the three of them settled around the table. Tenko sat on a seat next to Naoki, with Tenten in her arms, and waited as well. 

“Hey, keep the dog off the table,” Riku hissed, “Mom told you time and time again to keep him off your lap.”

“But he likes it when he’s on my lap!” she argued back, holding the panting dog closer. 

“But we sure don’t,” Naoki retorted, “Let Tenten walk on the floor for once, Tenko. 

The preteen girl sighed, and allowed the black and tan Shiba to hop onto the floor. Like any other dog, he sat patiently next to his owner, hoping for some scraps from the table. Goku briefly looked at it before turning towards Sora’s siblings. 

“So, how was that fight?” she asked, “Did you get him good?”

“Get who good?” Goku asked, still kind of confused of his current situation. 

“The person you fought, Sora!” Tenko exclaimed, “How did you get him?”

He then understood that she may have been asking about his earlier fight (that he couldn’t even fight in because he was powerless when he gained control of his body), and said, “Well, I kind of just punched him a bunch of times and threw a Kamehameha at him.”

“Huh?”

“He means that he made himself a new move!” Riku exclaimed nervously, “Sora did this weird thing where he cups his hands together before rushing in and sucker punching the guy! We called it the Kamehameha.”

Tenko raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you start naming your moves?”

“Since forever…?” Goku responded, much to the slight groans of the twins. But before Tenko could say another word, Natsuki came in with food for everyone. “Alrighty!” she exclaimed, “Eat up. I better not see a single crumb on those plates, you hear me?”

And not a single crumb was left...because Goku couldn’t hold back on his appetite. The family watched horrified as he scarfed down almost everything they had set up on the table. A small stack of plates were next to him on the table, and yet the now teenage boy wolfing down food like it was nothing. 

“Sora….must be so hungry today, huh….?” Natsuki muttered, astonished by her son’s eating habits. He was a big eater, yes, but she had never seen him scarf down food at such a fast and furious pace. How did he not choke?

Riku and Naoki looked at each other in exasperation, and sighed in annoyance. This wasn’t going the way they wanted it to. 

 

…

 

Meanwhile, Estevan was roped between a rock and a hard place. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his son’s reincarnation, and asked, “Are you fucking serious, boy?”

The two of them were seated at a table at some expensive cafe that the other boy frequented. It was much a shock to find out Trunks had awakened as well, although it happened much later after he did. The blond boy sitting in front of him bared so much resemblance to his past self, if not for the blond hair and his body type. For someone who was awakened for six months, he still didn’t care for much for training. 

Trunks, now named Tristan Prince, smirked. “Oh, come on, dad. You’ve done much more embarrassing stuff before.”

“I’m not being your gardner,” Estevan stressed.

Tristan crossed his arms. “So you’re just going to be a creeper and live inside your truck?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with it?”

He rolled his eyes. “For one, people are going to start being suspicious of you. Eyebrows are going to be raised when they see a teenage boy living inside a truck and following around Sonozaki. I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s pretty well known around here.”

Estevan grimaced. “What does that clown even do to be so well-known?”

“He’s pretty notorious for causing fights,” Tristan answered, “Mind you, he has his heart in the right place defending those people from his opponents, but he does it too often and he keeps leaving people in the hospital.”

Estevan sighed in annoyance. “Figures.”

“Anyway, so living like you do now isn’t a good idea,” the blond advised, “The town goers are a lil paranoid from what’s been going on in the news lately, and if they catch you living like a hobo and throwing around ki blasts like its nothing, well…”

“They can’t hold me back.”

Tristan chuckled. “Oh yes, they can. Why did you think I haven’t fought at all these past months? The government figured out a way to contain us.”

“I thought it was because you were lazy.”

Tristan shrugs. “Maybe. Also because I’m waiting for Goten.”

Estevan raised an eyebrow in response. “You can fight by yourself.”

“Yes, but I’m not as strong as when I’m Gotenks,” he admitted.

“Also because you want your boyfriend back,” Estevan quipped, and Tristan turned into a shade of red. He turned away from Vegeta, and covered his face with his hand. The auburn haired teenager smirked, and laid back on his chair. 

“A-anyway!” Tristan tried to reel the conversation back in, “We need to find the others. I feel a person ready to awaken in the next three days.”

“We should be ready for him or her then,” Estevan remarked, “Fine. I’ll accept your offer of being your gardener. You better not make fun of me and my attempts at doing the job, brat.”

Tristan smiled. “Fine.”


	4. A Dark Realization! Monsters Aren’t Always Inhuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku drags Sora and Naoki in order to better understand Sora's abilities further, which unfortunately attracts someone undesirable to them. Meanwhile, Tristan and Estevan take note of the sudden transformation, and rush over to them in order to provide backup. Vegeta and Sora are met with an enemy never seen before, and it's going to take some time before they figure out how to defeat them.
> 
> Sorry for not posting for two weeks! The fight scene took me a long time to get together (and I still believe it's still shitty), and real life kept interfering in the process of writing this! Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> (Also the scenery in the beginning scene with Sora and Goku is supposed to be like that dark, empty place where you talk to the characters in FighterZ, but I don't know if I described it right...)

When Sora woke up from his sleep, he woken up in a place not familiar to him before. It wasn’t his room, nor the living room, nor one of the booths at the Space Burger. It was a rather dark room with slight energy waves rippling around him, and the teenage boy stood up in nervousness.

‘Where am I?’ he thought, ‘I had never seen this place before-’

“Oh, you’re inside our mind!”

Sora blinked as he met face to face with an orange clad man. They shared the same face, hair and eye color, but his build and hair were much different from his. It taken him a second, but he blinked in question before retreating back in shock. “Goku?! H-how?! I thought all that was some sort of dream-”

“Oh, it was never a dream,” he responded, “I woke up and you had to fight in my place.”  
He tilted his head slightly, and commented, “Wow. You sure look like Goten when he was a teenager. Never thought we would both share the same body!”

Sora’s eyes widened, and asked, “Why are you here? No-” he shook his head, “-why are we both here? What is this place?”

“This is your mind!” Goku exclaimed, “I told you that before! You just never seen this place before because you never had two people inside your brain. Vegeta told me about that yesterday, I think.”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Yesterday? During the fight?”

Goku shook his head. “No. I should mention this, but you’ve been asleep for two days. I took over your body in the meantime.”

“TWO DAYS?!” Sora exclaimed, “W-what?! W-why?! What happened then?!”

Goku shrugged. “I’m guessing it’s because you really overdone it with the Kamehameha last fight. Nothing really special happened while you were asleep. Your mom and sister gave me a few weird looks, and I had to eat out at this Space Burger place for dinner and lunch. It was really good, despite the weird looks!”

Sora blinked, and sighed. “I’m guessing you’re stuck here with me, huh…?”

“Not unless I try forcing you out or absorbing you or something,” Goku answered, “But I don’t wanna do that. It’s like killing someone innocent. And as far as I know from your brothers, you’re not a bad person.” Sora stiffened and then sighed in relief at hearing those words, and got up from the rippling floor. 

“So then...what do we do?”

“We deal with this,” Goku answered honestly, “Technically, we’re the same person. Only that you can use my powers and I can’t.” He yawned, and started to lay down on the floor. “I need some sleep as well. It’s been tiring manning your body and dealing with your life…” He closed his eyes, and Sora was left looking down at the sleeping man. Soon after, the room disappeared.

And he was left looking at his bedroom ceiling. He looked at the alarm clock next to him, and saw that it read 7:45. Huh. He woke up just in time for the morning. He sat up on his bed, and sighed once again. Two days asleep? Usually when he got into fights, he never tired himself out enough to sleep through two whole days. Could it be that every time he fought with those monsters, he would inevitably be knocked back to sleep?

Suddenly, Sora slipped on something on his bed and careened himself towards the ground in shock. He yelped out, and the thud was heard throughout the house. As he tried to get himself up from the floor, a pair of footsteps were heard and soon after, Naoki and Riku rushed inside his room. 

“Goku?!” Riku exclaimed, “Are you alright?!”

“I’m Sora, you dumbfuck,” Sora growled out, looking towards Riku in annoyance. The younger teenager stepped back at realizing that his brother was now back into his body. 

“Oh, hi, Sora….” he trailed off, “You’re back again.”

He glared at the pair. “I was sleeping for two days. How was it with Goku?”

“A total nightmare,” Naoki remarked, “Had to hold him back in so many things. He nearly ate both our entire fridge and our entire pantry, had to constantly correct him with certain things, and the dude is ridiculously strong even if he can’t use his powers. Tenko and Mom couldn’t stop asking questions!”

Sora sighed. “Well, I’m glad that’s out of the way. I’m back, at least.”

“Oh, yeah, and we showed Goku the Dragon Ball manga,” Riku added, “Dude was so shocked at seeing it. I actually let him try reading it, but he only got up to like the Red Ribbon Army Saga before he switched back to you.”

He clapped his hands together and looked at Sora with glee. “Now it’s training time.”

“Training time?” he asked, finally getting himself off of the floor. “What are you up to now, Riku?”

“You know of that forest that we used to play in as kids?” he asked, “What about we head over there now, I’ll go grab some Dragon Ball volumes and we figure out the extent of your abilities right now?”

“I’ll go back to sleep…” Sora responded, climbing back into bed, “It’s too early to be training.” As soon as he dove under the covers again, Riku immediately yanked him from underneath, slamming him back onto the floor. 

“No, man, we gotta do this now!” Riku exclaimed, “We gotta figure out what you can do before we come across one of those monsters!” Sora groaned in response, and Riku picked him up. 

Naoki looked at the exchange going on, and remarked, “Well, I’m going to eat breakfast. You two have fun with what you’re doing.” He headed towards the kitchen, before being yanked back by his twin brother. 

“No, you’re joining too! You know better than to leave the two of us alone, Naoki!” Riku exclaimed, and Naoki could only groan as both him and Sora were dragged into one of Riku’s schemes again. 

The three of them changed out of their pajamas into more athletic clothing, grab some granola bars from the pantry (as well as the manga) and headed out towards the forest nearby their house. Sora yawned and absentmindedly chewed on his granola bar as Naoki drove them all towards it, seeing that he didn’t trust neither his younger twin nor his older brother to crash their pick up truck when they were both barely woken. Riku was in the backseat, flipping through the first few volumes of Dragon Ball in an attempt to figure out what to make Sora train in first. 

“Here,” Riku handed Sora his phone, “Watch this.”

Sora blearily got his phone, and stared confusedly as the screen showed a paused  
Twitter video. “What’s this?”

“While Naoki was dealing with Goku,” he explained, “I tried to research more into the Shonen Jump Awakenings and what the Awakeneds could do for themselves. There’s not much new articles focusing on it, but Twitter has a lot of people reporting incidents of coming across Awakeneds.”

He looked towards the screen, and added, “Look at it. You’ll be amazed at what some of them could do.”

Sora tapped the screen, and was greeted with a scene not unlike an anime. The city’s street looked smoked as all hell, with patches of road gone, part of buildings destroyed, and people running around in fear as a large smoky monster (much, MUCH bigger than the one they fought two days ago) attacked the area. Sora stared wide-eyed as he watched the video further, and noticed a blue blur going around to attack it. 

_**“RASENGAN!”** _

The attack collided with the monster, which screeched in pain much like the one they fought, and saw as the thing was reduced to ashes. Then, the video shifted to another scene, this time in what seemed to be a coastal town. The scene was much like the first, with smoke in various places, things knocked aside and patches of damage in the buildings and the road. Another large monster was attacking, only this time, a figure swung around. 

The person taking the video was too far away for Sora to hear the person yelling, but as soon he saw limbs stretch and connect to reduce the monster to ash...he knew the fight was over. 

“Naruto’s and Luffy’s Awakeneds have been spotted,” Riku explained, “As well as sightings of other well known characters. Twitter has been long contemplating whether Goku will show up as well. Most of the Big Three have appeared, so why not the main character from Dragon Ball?”

Sora was left looking at the still playing video. “Right…”

The three of them arrived at an isolated clearing inside the forest. They hopped out of the truck, and Riku turned towards Sora with a volume in hand. 

“Can you still transform?” Riku asked, “I don’t see a cuff in hand.”

Sora looked towards his wrist, and suddenly the cuff materialized around his hand. This time, it was a golden color instead of the silver that appeared before, but the orange gem still gleamed at the middle of it. He breathed in deeply, and crossed his arms in an X-formation in front of him, and quickly crossed them to put them at his sides. 

_**“JUMP SPIRIT AWAKEN!”** _

Sora was now in Goku’s body again. He stared at Riku in slight annoyance, and asked, “So what will we be doing?”

“So for like the beginning part of Dragon Ball,” Riku explained, “Goku uses the Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus a lot. I wanna see if you can still summon those objects to you.”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“Hey, I know this is the real world and everything, but they can come in handy when you fight. Can’t always be shooting Kamehamehas to stop the enemy.”

Sora huffed. “I don’t know how to summon either object.”

“Just raise your finger and yell Flying Nimbus. As for the Power Pole….uh…” Riku trailed off, before shrugging, “Power Pole Extend?” Sora narrowed his eyes at his little brother, and raised his finger up towards the sky. 

“Nimbus Cloud!”

Much to everyone’s surprise, the little golden cloud came towards the trio. Sora’s eyes widened when he saw it approaching, and hover in front of them. Sora reached towards it, and felt its texture. “It’s so soft…”

“Huh,” Naoki remarked from the truck, “So you can summon things from the other universe as well? Can you climb on it?”

Sora tried to get on it, and much to his surprise, the cloud held him up fine. “Huh.”

“I’d be more surprised if it didn’t hold you,” Riku remarked, and flopped on it. Once again, the cloud held him up fine.

“I’m more surprised that it can hold up Riku as well,” Naoki teased, “He’s not one of a pure mind.”

“Shut up, Naoki!”

Sora pursed his lips. “So the Nimbus Cloud can be summoned. What about the Power Pole?”

“Try out what I just said,” Riku piped up, still laying on the Nimbus Cloud belly down. 

Sora got off of the cloud, and turned towards a far-off tree. He took another deep breath, and lunged for it.

**_“Power Pole, Extend!!”_ **

A red colored pole suddenly materialized, and extended towards the tree, jabbing it with a bit too force. The tree snapped in half, and landed in the ground with a thud. Sora was left staring at the sudden fallen tree, and turned to his two younger brothers with nervousness. 

Both Riku’s and Naoki’s eyes widened, and looked at each other. “Holy shit…”

Meanwhile, Estevan was dealing with problems of his own. He dug into a patch of ground, in an attempt to plant a few pots of flowers. He never thought that he, the prince of Saiyans, would be reduced to working for some rando’s garden, but that was his price for a place to stay and some steady stream of money. 

Tristan’s dad was a rather bumbling sort, he noted, when he first came across the man. The dude was a rather successful businessman, but he was terribly awkward when it came to his own kids. Estevan had to cringe every time he tried to seem to pass off as a cool dad to both Tristan and his older sister Bree. The guy had good intentions, however, so it wasn’t as hard to feel some sort of pity for him. 

And then there’s Bree. 

A blonde beauty with equally as striking blue eyes. Estevan raised an eyebrow once he felt the teal orb pulse inside her, seeing that the girl cared nothing more than to sit around in her lounge chair ogling at him, or go out shopping or any other thing human females seemed to do. 

“Hey, Estevan!” he heard Tristan call out to him for a second, and turned towards the teenage boy. “Can I talk to you about something?”

He raised an eyebrow, and walked towards him. “What is it?”

Bree was nearby was well, sipping on some sort of blue drink and leafing across some magazine. Estevan leaned towards Tristan, and kept his watch on her. 

“You feel that?” he hissed, “Goku’s transformed.”

Estevan quirked an eyebrow at the statement, before his senses came across a burning orange flame in a place far off from town. His eyes widened, and he turned towards Tristan. “What the hell is that buffoon doing?!” he whispered, “Why is he suddenly transformed?”

“I don’t know, but he can attract some of those monsters or attract someone unwanted to us if he keeps being like that,” Tristan hissed, “Or he’s in big trouble. We better go over there and lend him some backup.”

“How are we going to do that without your sister noticing?” Estevan hissed. Apart from being beautiful, the girl was loose-lipped. Whatever Tristan did with him, she would alert their father, and the man would chide him for not working. It had been once when she caught them, but god he didn’t want to lose this job so quickly as much as he hated it.

“Bree!” Tristan called out, “Estevan and I are going on some errands. We’ll be back in a jiff!”

She put down her magazine, and quirked an eyebrow. “Why do you need to bring the gardener with you?”

“I have a lot of stuff to do, so I’m gonna need some help,” he answered, and dragged Estevan off with him. “We’ll be back later, bye!”

He dragged him around the house, and nearly shoved him inside his sports car. “What the hell was that?!” Estevan exclaimed, “That wasn’t convincing at all!”

“I got nervous,” he admitted, and put the keys inside the ignition, “Now, c’mon, we got to help Sora with whatever he’s doing out there.”

Sliver cuffs with their respective gems (light blue and dark blue) materialized on their wrists, and Tristan sped from the driveway as fast as possible. 

…

“Hey, I’m getting the hang of this!” Sora exclaimed, wielding the Power Pole expertly, “I feel like I’m one with this thing.”

“Well, Goku did use it for most of the original Dragon Ball,” Riku remarked, “And pairing that with ki attacks will be so sick. You’re gonna be near unstoppable once you starting fighting those beings again!” Sora stopped using it for a second and turned towards his younger brother. 

“Now, I’m not too sure about that…”

Naoki, who was still inside the truck, took a peek of his cellphone. “Sora, Riku, we need to get home in a little bit. It’s almost 11 o'clock, and Mom’s going to be so worried once she notices that we haven’t been inside the house the whole morning.” 

“Right!” Riku exclaimed, and turned back to Sora. “Maybe tomorrow we can come back to train some more? I wanna see if you can get most of the original Dragon Ball techniques down pat.”

“Isn’t that going a bit too fast?”

“Nah…!”

Suddenly, all three boys heard the sound of a car approaching them. Naoki turned to look out of the driver’s window, while Riku immediately went to tossing his manga to the back of the truck. Sora could only blink as another truck went to join theirs. 

A man, possibly a lumberjack judging from his dirty and worn clothing and the axe in hand, stepped out of the truck. “Boys? Just what are you doing here in these parts?”  
Sora clutched his Power Pole in nervousness, while Riku went up to the man. “We’re just practicing for an anime con coming up!” he exclaimed with slight nervousness, “My brother’s cosplaying as Goku, and we wanna make sure it looks good for the crowd in a few days!”

Sora nodded rapidly at Riku’s answer, too nervous to even speak up. 

“Well, best you two will be heading out of here soon,” he said, “There’s creatures inside these parts that you can’t defend yourself from.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure a freaking deer is going to kill us,” Naoki snarkily remarked, “We’re already heading out, sir.” He nodded his head towards Riku and Sora, and both went towards the truck. “Thanks for the warning, though.”

Riku got inside the truck, but it wasn’t until Sora closed his hand around its handle, that suddenly he felt himself fall towards the floor. He looked up to see the lumberjack looming over him, axe raised above him. “Run, boys! I’ll hold back this creature!” 

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Riku exclaimed, “That’s our older brother!”

“Not anymore…” he trailed off, his eyes slowly turning into a eerie red glare. His sandy brown hair turned into an ashy blonde, and a strange black star-shaped mark formed on his forehead. “He’s an abomination, just like the others….”

He swung down his axe, and luckily Sora managed to dodge it and roll himself out the way. He shifted into a fighting position, holding the Power Pole in front of him. “A monster!” he muttered, seeing black smoke surround the lumberjack and his axe, “It’s possessed this lumberjack!”

The lumberjack lunged towards him, and Sora countered with the pole. 

Around the same time the fight began, Tristan parked his car somewhere away from the scene. Estevan nearly threw himself out of the car, feeling a monster nearby where Sora was at. “Tristan!” he exclaimed, “I need you to transform.”

“Wait, why?” The blond also stumbled out of his car in a hurry, before looking towards the auburn haired teenager in confusion. 

“This one isn’t like the others. In case I can’t take it down, I need for you to step in.”

“But I can’t fight-”

“Doesn’t matter!” he yelled, “You’re an Awakened like the two of us. If we’re in trouble, you step in, no matter if your boyfriend arrives or not!”

He crossed his arms in front of him, and Tristan did the same. They crossed their arms and held them to the sides as their gems glowed brightly. 

_**“JUMP SPIRIT, AWAKEN!”** _

Sora was having some trouble. He knew that this monster was cowardly enough to use a human as a meat shield, which prevented him from going all out as he did the first time he transformed. Anytime he swung his axe towards him, he countered with the pole, but left him no opening to hit him. 

Until Vegeta came careening in with a kick to the back. 

“Idiot!” he yelled, “I can’t believe you were as stupid to be transformed for a long time like that! You attracted a monster to you!”

“Hey, it wasn't my idea!” Sora exclaimed, stepping out the way when the lumberjack fell, “He just drove up to us and knocked me down with the intent to kill me!” He clutched the Power Pole tighter and held it out in front of him. “Anyway, how do I fight this guy, Vegeta?”

“No clue,” he admitted, forming a ki blast on his hand, “I never fought an enemy like this.” Sora narrowed his eyes at him, and huffed in annoyance. 

“Thanks for the help…”

The lumberjack groaned and got up, before being pelted by multiple ki blasts to the back. He screeched in pain, before turning around and lunging towards the pair. Sora and Vegeta jumped out of the way, landing in opposite sides before Sora called out, “Power Pole, Extend!”

The pole extended to jab the lumberjack straight in the nape of the neck, starling him. Vegeta took this as an opportunity to land a few blows on him before shooting a ki blast straight to the face. The man groaned, and went in for a blow to the face, before Vegeta stopped him and kneed him in the stomach. 

Sora shortened the Pole again, and ran towards him, slamming both hands on his back, sending him down. Afterwards, it was mostly a flurry of punches and kicks (and a few ki blasts) that went mostly unseen by the small audience. 

“Geez!” Riku remarked, “They’re really going to town on him!”

“We need to drive ourselves out of here now,” Naoki muttered, “We can’t be watching fights like these unless we wanna get hurt.” He looked behind him, and raised an eyebrow once he noticed someone else standing by the side. He was around their age as well, and dressed as casually as them (with a black shirt that said ‘Capsule’, a pair of jeans and strange yellow boots) but had a hair color not seen naturally in real life. “Oi,” Naoki called out, “Get out of the way!”

Riku peeked out of the window as well, his eyes widening once he notices the boy as well. Blue eyes peer over to him and widen as well, before looking towards Naoki. “Sorry, but I have to stay here in case this fight gets to be too much for them.”

“Trunks....?” Riku mutters, “So there’s more….”

Naoki narrows his eyes at him, and grits his teeth as he watches the scene.

The lumberjack doesn’t seem to be slowing down, even as Sora and Vegeta maintain their advantage. No matter how many times they hit, punch or throw however many ki blasts at him, he always got up in the end. Only when Vegeta threw that ki blast to the face, was when the monster slowed down a smidgen. 

“It’s no use!” Sora cried out, as he kept parrying the lumberjack’s axe, “This guy won’t quit!” For a moment, he yelped as the axe grazed too close to his head. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. “Well, keep going anyway! He has to drop dead sooner or later!”

Sora jabbed the lumberjack in the stomach once again, and sent him far away towards Vegeta. The shorter braced himself, and jumped out the way as the lumberjack as careened towards a tree. He prepared another ki blast, and shot it towards the man, exploding it in front of his face. 

Sora relaxed, noticing how he only twitched in pain. “Is it finally over?”

“It better be,” Vegeta gritted out, “That was the most stubborn fucker I’ve ever come across in this life.”

However, the lumberjack slowly stood up, and glared towards the two. Although his clothes (most notably his shirt) was torn and burnt in places, and was a little wobbly on his feet, he still had intent to kill them. “You two won’t destroy me…” he muttered, “I’ll keep standing, even if it kills me….”

Sora winced. “Geez, how corny. This isn’t some shonen anime.”

Vegeta growled low in his throat, and went to lunge towards him. 

“Dad,” Trunks called out, “Aim for the face!”

He turned towards the teenager in question, and raised an eyebrow. Sora looked towards him in surprise, not having noticed him until that moment. 

“What?”

“He has a mark on his forehead!” he yelled out, “If you shoot him in the face, that mark is going to break and the monster is gonna lose hold of him!”

“How do you even know this?!” Sora yelled towards Trunks, who narrowed his eyes at him for the stupid question. 

“What, you two think I was in lalaland while watching you fight?! I know what I’m telling you, I was watching you two the entire time!”

Vegeta didn’t bother to listen the two argue, and went straight towards the monster. He wrestled with him, before attempting to shoot another ki blast to the face. However, his attempt was stopped by the axe digging into his left shoulder blade, which made him cry out in pain. “Shit!”

Sora and Trunks turned towards the pair, and looked at each other.

“We’ll continue this later,” Trunks hissed. Sora nodded in agreement, and the two of them rushed towards Vegeta and the lumberjack.

He undug his axe from Vegeta’s shoulder, and threw the other to the ground. He lunged towards the two, swinging his axe in abandon as Trunks went towards Vegeta and left Sora to confront the lumberjack. 

Sora narrowed his eyes in concentration, and parried the other’s axe many times before extending it again and sending the lumberjack careening to another tree. “Alright, big guy,” he said, before the pole disappeared from his hands and prepared to throw a Kamehameha, “Say your last words.”

The other only growled in response, before Sora cupped his hands to the side of him and began to chant the attack name. 

_**“KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!”** _

A white-blue beam shot from his hands towards the lumberjack’s face, breaking the black seal on his forehead. His hair and eye color returned back to normal, as well as his pallid skin tone, and the smoke that surrounded him before dispersed. Sora stood up straight, and his transformation faded, returning him into his civilian form. 

He looked towards Trunks and Vegeta.

“Don’t worry about us,” Trunks said, “We’ll be fine.” Vegeta scoffed, and slightly winced from the wound on his shoulder. Sora nodded, and climbed into the truck. Naoki drove them all from the forest, and headed home, leaving the two behind. 

The two de-transformed as well, returning back to being Tristan and Estevan. The wound still remained, although it wasn’t as prevalent as it was when he was Vegeta. Tristan picked the shorter boy up from the ground, and allowed him to lean onto him for help. 

“Even when he’s vastly less experienced than us,” Estevan grunted out, “He still manages to steal the fucking show.”

“Well, he is Goku,” Tristan replied, and helped him on his way towards the car. “You okay, there, Dad?”

“Don’t call me Dad when we’re both in our human forms!” Estevan yelled, “You’re the same fucking age as me!”

“Actually I’m a little younger,” he admitted, “I’m 15.”

“Whatever!” Estevan yelled back, “It would still be weird for you to call me Dad while we’re both human, so quit it.”

“Right…”

Tristan sighed, and remarked, “So those two guys with him…”

“They’re his brothers,” Estevan answered, “You felt it too, right? It’s going to take a long time for them to come into their past identities, but at least they’re aware of it.”

Tristan looked down. “So he’s here. But he’s not going to wake up soon.”

“Like their father, it’s probably going to require a push to get them both to awaken,” Estevan explained, “Give it a few weeks, and then see if you can trigger his first transformation or not.”

“I saw him earlier,” Tristan said, “He looked surprised to see me, but I don’t think he remembered me at that point.”

Estevan rolled his eyes. “Like I said, give him time. Don’t whine over him, for fuck’s sake.” 

As soon as the two got into the car, Estevan noticed that his wound was practically gone by the time he got into the seat. “Huh. I don’t recall having my wounds healing themselves last time.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve noticed last time I’ve transformed,” Tristan explained, as he buckled into the car, “Whenever you get wounded and you detransform back, the wound closes itself up for you. I think the magic involved in the bracelets are what’s healing you, but I might be wrong with that.”

Estevan grunts. “Good to know.”

The two of them drive out of the forest, and back home. Although today was an eventful, it sure as hell didn’t prepare them for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goku= Sora Sonozaki  
> Vegeta= Estevan Vega  
> Trunks (Present)= Tristan Prince


End file.
